There is a lighting device for vehicle which includes a main body unit which is formed of a material with high thermal conductivity, a substrate on which a light emitting diode (LED) is provided, and a power feeding terminal which is electrically connected to the light emitting diode.
Here, there is a case in which a material with high thermal conductivity has electrical conductivity. For this reason, there is a case in which the main body unit which is formed of a material with high thermal conductivity has electrical conductivity.
When the main body unit has electrical conductivity, a short circuit occurs when the main body unit and power feeding terminal come into contact with each other.
For this reason, a holding unit which is formed of an insulating material is provided between the main body unit and the power feeding terminal.
Meanwhile, an end portion on a side opposite to the light emitting diode side of the power feeding terminal is exposed from the holding unit so as to be electrically connected to a socket.
For this reason, it is desirable to develop a lighting device for vehicle in which insulation properties between a portion exposed from the holding unit of the power feeding terminal and the main body unit can be improved.